La tentación vive al lado
by Miss Ginsey
Summary: Clarke se acaba de mudar a un nuevo piso, empieza una vida independiente tras haber vivido años con sus dos mejores amigas, Raven y Octavia. Parecía el sitio ideal, un lugar silencioso para dedicarse a sus cuadros y preparar una nueva exposición en una galería. Es así hasta que su nueva vecina, Lexa, entra en su vida, y no de buenas maneras.
1. Capítulo 1 La Newton-John

**Capítulo 1:** **La Newton-John.**

El día que decidió mudarse del piso que compartía con sus dos amigas sabía que iba a ser un gran paso para el trascurso de su vida. Buscó un apartamento pequeño con una habitación, un salón que hacía la función de entrada también, con baño y cocina. No necesitaba más. Lo que más le atraía de comenzar aquella vida independiente era poder decorar el apartamento como quisiera, tener todo lo que necesitaba por medio, sin que nadie protestara por el desorden: sus pinturas apoyadas en la pared apiladas sobre las demás, un caballete más grande —que por fin se había podido comprar—, y el silencio. Era un barrio tranquilo de Nueva York y sabía que allí iba a tener esa tranquilidad que necesitaba para poder concentrarse en su trabajo.

O eso creía al principio, porque las paredes eran de papel y su vecino un auténtico coñazo. Cuando no era tocando la guitarra o cualquier instrumento —inventado y por inventar—, eran las malditas fiestas que hacía algunos fines de semana.

Intentó no ser la típica vecina amargada que no dejaba de pedir silencio, pero su paciencia solo duró dos meses. En el momento presente llegaba a dar golpes en la pared cuando se terminaba de enervar o cuando la sacaban de su concentración mientras pintaba. Y es que a finales de año debía tener algo que presentar y que le dieran la aprobación de poder hacer toda la colección para una nueva galería de arte.

En aquellos instantes, veía un capítulo de la serie de _Mujeres desesperadas_ , llorando como una magdalena mientras masticaba lentamente un sándwich. Se le había quedado frío tras la larga ducha que se regaló tras aquella tarde de trabajo. Se inclinó para coger un rollo de papel higiénico que reposaba en una mesa junto al sofá para poder sonarse cuando algo la sacó de su visionado del capítulo: otra vez esa música satánica a todo volumen.

¿En serio? ¡Era un puto jueves! Parecía que ya le daba lo mismo que fuese fin de semana o no. Soltó un gruñido, levantándose para coger unos auriculares y continuar viendo la serie tranquila. Esperaría, quizás solo fueran unos minutos.

A las pocas horas, se quedó dormida en el sofá, y no supo cuánto tiempo de sueño tuvo en total, porque la despertaron unos ruidos: la música había aumentado su volumen y, además, se escuchaba a la gente cantando a gritos, riendo y esos malditos golpes contra el suelo o la pared, probablemente estaban bailando o haciendo a saber qué.

Levantó la vista para comprobar el reloj que tenía junto al televisor: las tres de la mañana. Ni de coña. Alcanzó su teléfono y marcó el número de la policía para quejarse por el ruido. Y, satisfecha con su labor, fue hacia el baño para lavarse los dientes antes de meterse en la cama.

Una vez llegó a su habitación, el ruido había cesado.

XXX

Se tomaba un café tranquilamente, sentada en el pequeño taburete que tenía en la cocina, cuando escuchó ruido desde la ventana que daba al patio de la casa de al lado. Miró por ella, intentando ser discreta, y vio a una chica tendiendo la ropa. ¿Sería su vecina o la novia de su vecino? Quizás una amante. O la chica que le hacía la colada. La verdad era que nunca se había cruzado a quien fuese que vivía al otro lado del descansillo, demasiado tiempo metida dentro de casa. Debería salir un poco más para despejarse de tanto lienzo y pinturas.

Se quedó observando a la chica mientras daba un lento sorbo de su taza. Estaba concentrada mirando hacia abajo, así que no la vio, pero cuando hizo el amago de levantar la cabeza, ella se agachó rápidamente, agarrando la taza con ambas manos para no derramar el café.

En ese instante, sonó el timbre de su puerta y dejó la taza en el suelo para poder gatear hacia la entrada y que aquella chica no la viese.

Cuando llegó al salón, se levantó para caminar hasta la puerta.

—Somos nosotras —escuchó la voz de Octavia, una de sus amigas y excompañera de piso.

—¡Chicas! —saludó cuando abrió la puerta del todo y vio que Octavia no venía sola.

—Te traemos un regalo —anunció Raven—. Es lo que hace falta a este… mmm… no sé cómo llamarlo. Veo que tu sentido del orden sigue tal y como estaba cuando vivíamos juntas. —Puso una mueca, y ella la golpeó suavemente en el hombro, divertida.

—¿Qué es? —Miró interesada la caja que traía la más bajita de ellas: Octavia, que se ocupó de dejarla en el suelo.

—Se llama «Botas». —Sacó de la caja un gato negro con ojos verdes, muy pequeño—. Se lo ha puesto Raven, ¿ves que parece que lleva botitas?

—¡Es tan mono! —Saltó Raven, cogiendo el pequeño felino y acariciándolo. Rápidamente se escuchó un suave ronroneo.

—No sé si puedo —habló por fin, observando el pelo blanco que tenía el animal en los extremos de sus patas.

—El casero no nos deja tenerlo, y esto es medio tuyo. —Puso morros la de ojos marrones, alzando al gato que aún tenía en brazos—. No creo que ensucie más que tú. —Bromeó soltando al gato en el suelo para que empezara a investigar el apartamento.

—Es un bebé, y te ha elegido como madre. —Participó su otra amiga en busca de su rendición ante los encantos de Botas.

Lo observó unos segundos, y admitía que siempre había tenido debilidad por los felinos, fuesen más grandes o más pequeños.

—Vale, me lo quedaré. —Suspiró y se agachó para acariciar la cabeza del gato, sonriendo cuando restregó su cabeza contra sus dedos.

—Bueno, ¿qué tal por aquí? ¿Te sigue molestando el de enfrente? —preguntó Octavia sentándose como pudo en el sofá.

Se levantó y quitó algunas cajas de pinturas que tenía esparcida por ahí, haciendo sitio para sus invitadas.

—Bastante —contestó—. Espero que esté de alquiler y se vaya pronto. Además, creo que es una chica, aún no lo tengo claro.

—¿Por qué no te has presentado aún? ¿No has visto que en las películas siempre van a presentarse al vecino?

—No porque salgan en las películas significa que es el protocolo habitual, Raven. Hace dos noches llamé a la policía —confesó.

—¿En serio? ¡Clarke! —protestó la de ojos claros.

—¿Qué? Era de madrugada y estaban con la música a tope.

—Hace tiempo que no sales. —Se burló Raven—. Y creo que literal. —Se acercó a ella para comparar sus tonos de piel colocando el brazo junto al suyo—. ¡Estás pálida, chica!

—Estoy muy ocupada con la presentación.

—Aún tienes varios meses, no te obsesiones demasiado —aconsejó Octavia.

—No hablemos de mí. Cuéntame, Octavia—se insinuó, mirando a su amiga directamente—. Me ha dicho un pajarito que estás conociendo a alguien.

—¿Se llama Raven ese pajarraco? —La susodicha rio, y Octavia mordió su labio—. Sí, estoy conociendo a alguien. —Cogió aire antes de continuar—. Está buenísimo —añadió—. Y está entre mis planes presentártelo en unas semanas.

—Está como un tren. —Participó Raven.

—¿Lo ha conocido ella antes que yo? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Es lo que tiene volver antes de tiempo a casa. Ya sabes. —Guiñó un ojo, y se empezó a reír cuando vio a Octavia ruborizarse—. Vamos, Octavia, te he visto desnuda mil veces. El que debería estar rojo es él, y tampoco pude ver mucho.

—¿Te lo estás tirando ya? —preguntó llevándose la mano al pecho, simulando estar en _shock_ —. ¿Y qué hay de esos cuatro días de espera?

—Pasó así, simplemente. Además, ¿quién dice que no lo esté conociendo desde hace más tiempo?

—Qué callado te lo tenías, zorra. —Le pegó en el hombro haciéndola reír.

—Y no solo eso está en las noticias del día. Raven. —Le dio pasó a su amiga que se empezó a reír emocionada.

—¿Qué has hecho ahora?

—Vas a flipar. —Sonrió Octavia.

—Me he acostado con una tía. —La miró con los ojos entrecerrados de forma seductora.

—No me lo creo. —Abrió la boca, completamente sorprendida.

—Créetelo, nena. Un pivonazo que, joder, mejor no recordarlo. —Se echó en el respaldo del sofá sonriendo satisfecha—. De los mejores polvos de mi vida, en serio, no me lo esperaba. Fue un «nunca me he acostado con una chica» y ¡zas! Creo que es la palabra secreta para que te lleven a la cama las lesbianas.

—¿Habla en serio? —preguntó ahora mirando a su otra amiga, que asintió confirmándolo—. ¡Tu primera experiencia lésbica! —exclamó sonriendo y lanzándose a los brazos de su amiga.

—Bueno, yo hice poco. —Sonrió abrazándola e invitándola a sentarse sobre sus piernas—. Pero a mí me dejaron muy satisfecha. —Soltó un suspiro, bastante erótico—. Repetiría, con eso te lo digo todo.

—Pero ¿comiste algo o no? —se interesó.

—Comí. —Puso sonrisa pícara—. Pero no entraré en detalles. Solo diré —Se acercó a la oreja de la rubia para susurrarle—: Delicioso.

XXX

Empezó a dibujar, era tarde, pero las horas nocturnas parecía que le aportaban más inspiración. A veces pintaba imaginando cosas y otras tenía algún modelo. En esa ocasión eligió al nuevo inquilino, que dormía sobre el respaldo del sofá tranquilamente. No era una pintura para ningún trabajo, era como _hobby_ , a veces necesitaba desconectar para darlo todo después. La ayudaba a relajarse y a tener más creatividad posteriormente.

Justo en ese instante, volvió a escuchar la guitarra en el piso de al lado, haciéndola suspirar. Trabajaba con el silencio, eso había sido siempre así y era lo que le habían enseñado en la escuela de arte, así que lo necesitaba.

Soltó el pincel de mala gana antes de levantarse mientras se ataba bien el lazo que rodeaba su pelo y lo mantenía alejado de su cara. Abrió la puerta, dio las cuatro zancadas que separaban su casa de la de enfrente, y tocó el timbre.

La guitarra dejó de sonar, y escuchó unos pasos antes de que la puerta se abriera de par en par, quedando frente a ella la chica que había visto esa mañana a través de la ventana de su cocina.

Era más alta que ella y tenía el pelo castaño. Lo que más le llamó la atención de su rostro fueron esos ojos verdes que la observaban interesados. Vestía con camiseta blanca ancha que hacía juego con unos pantalones negros de cuero muy ajustados, a los que no se quedó observando mucho tiempo. Genial, su vecina era la copia barata de Olivia Newton-John.

—Hola —saludó la chica.

—Hola, vivo enfrente. —Señaló a sus espaldas para que quedase claro dónde era.

—Ah —dijo simplemente y apoyó su mano en el extremo de la puerta, manteniéndola sobre su cabeza. Se miraron unos segundos y su vecina volvió a hablar—. ¿Necesitas algo?

—Sí, necesito silencio. Estoy trabajando y me molesta el ruido que haces. —La chica frunció el ceño y la miró de arriba abajo.

—¿Ruido? —Se quejó—. Es música —aclaró.

—Música, ruido… lo mismo es. —Movió su mano quitándole importancia al hecho.

—No, no es lo mismo —protestó—. Yo también estoy trabajando y siento si te molesta, pero no voy a dejar de hacer «ruido». —Usó su mano libre para hacer las comillas.

—Entonces tendré que avisar a la policía. —Miró su reloj de muñeca—. Tienes hasta las doce para pensártelo.

—¿Fuiste tú la que llamaste? —preguntó, pero no respondió.

Le sonrió, girándose, y entró en su piso. Se volvió a sentar frente al caballete y miró a su modelo, que había cambiado de postura, y suspiró mirando el lienzo mientras agarraba otra vez el pincel. Cerró los ojos unos segundos e intentó recordar la imagen que tenía anteriormente frente a ella.

El sonido de una batería la sacó de sus pensamientos. ¿En serio? El ruido aumentó de intensidad, creando una espantosa melodía que se repetía una y otra vez, cada vez más y más alto. ¿Lo estaba haciendo aposta? Frunció el ceño y se levantó. Volvió a salir de su casa y se dirigió al pasillo para volver a llamar al timbre de su puerta. El sonido cesó, pero nadie acudió a abrir. Entonces apretó su puño y empezó a golpear la madera a la vez que pulsaba el timbre con su mano libre.

La puerta se abrió de par en par y ahora pudo observar el rostro de la chica con una sonrisa de lado, sin mostrar sus dientes.

—¿Qué? —contestó.

—Creo que ambas tenemos ya una edad para no hacer cosas de niños pequeños, ¿no?

—Y también tenemos una edad para no comportarnos como viejas de ochenta años, ¿verdad?

Abrió la boca con su respuesta, ofendida, y después apretó sus labios mientras levantaba su dedo índice para ponerlo frente al rostro de la chica.

—Es mi último aviso —advirtió.

La castaña puso su mano de lado sobre su frente, realizando un saludo militar, y cerró de un portazo. Soltó un sonido frustrado, algo alterada por la situación, y caminó de nuevo a su piso.

Silencio.

Silencio.

Vale, al lío.

Se volvió a sentar y agarró el pincel para empezar a pintar observando con alegría que Botas había vuelto a su posición original. Quizás estuvo pintando un minuto de reloj antes de que el pincel se le cayese al suelo cuando escuchó a todo volumen ahora la guitarra eléctrica.

Joder.

Se levantó de nuevo, pero esta vez no fue hacia la puerta de la entrada, sino que se dirigió a la cocina, observando la ropa tendida desde su ventana. Parecía que vivía ella sola, o al menos solo había ropa femenina colgada.

Abrió la nevera y cogió la botella de un refresco que tenía ahí y que nadie se iba a beber, agitándola con fuerza mientras volvía a colocarse contra la ventana con una sonrisa en el rostro. Apuntó y abrió el tapón, observando cómo el líquido salía disparado, y sonrió mientras movía la botella hacia los lados mojando la ropa de la chica con la música de su guitarra de fondo. Era casi idílico.

Dejó apoyada la botella en la ventana y se volvió hacia el salón, satisfecha, imaginando la estúpida cara de su vecina cuando viese que tenía que volver a poner otra lavadora.

Para finalizar bien el día, y debido a que no iba a poder adelantar nada más, decidió coger su móvil para buscar un nombre concreto en la agenda.

—¿Dónde estás? —Pausa—. ¿Quieres venir a mi piso? Hace mucho que no nos vemos y creo que no te he enseñado mi nueva cama. —Sonrió al escucharle—. Estoy muy, muy cachonda. —Mordió su labio, sonriendo—. No tardes.

Su vecina había vuelto a un volumen normal de molestia, pero ya no le importaba. Se dirigió al baño con intención de darse una ducha rápida y así quitarse pintura de encima. Tenía que estar preparada para su visita nocturna.

Abrió la puerta cuando sonó su timbre y, sin decir ni una palabra, sujetó al chico del cuello para que se inclinase y, así, poder atrapar mejor sus labios. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, atrayéndole con ella dentro de su casa sin dejar de besarlo. Cerró la puerta con la mano, justo en el momento que agarraba sus muslos, instándola a saltar y rodearle la cintura con ellos. Sonrió en el beso cuando notó sus grandes manos agarrando su culo antes de apoyarla contra la puerta de la entrada.

—El mejor recibimiento de la historia. —El chico sonrió mirándola a los ojos.

—Eso suelen decirme. —Le devolvió el gesto, elevando una ceja.

—¿Todo bien? Hacía tiempo que no me llamabas.

—Sí, he tenido un día un tanto estresante por culpa de una copia barata de Olivia Newton-John.

Él soltó una risita antes de atrapar de nuevo sus labios, besándola de forma intensa, justo como necesitaba.

—No sabes cómo he echado de menos esto —murmuró Brian contra sus labios.

El chico subió su mano por su costado hasta agarrar uno de sus pechos sobre la camiseta, soltando un suspiro cuando comprobó que debajo no había nada más.

—¿Has echado de menos mis tetas? —preguntó sin aliento antes de soltar un suave jadeo cuando él coló bajo su ropa para pellizcar uno de sus pezones.

—He echado de menos muchas cosas. —La besó de nuevo y se pegó completamente a ella, bajando su rostro para besar su cuello.

—¿Te acuerdas de la última vez? Cuando me follabas en los baños de aquel bar. —Movió sus caderas para restregarse contra él, escuchándole gemir contra su piel.

—Estabas muy mojada, Clarke. Seguro que se escuchaba en todo el bar.

—Ahora mismo también estoy muy mojada. —Hizo que la soltara antes de empujarle contra la pared y empezar a desabrochar su cinturón para deshacerse de sus pantalones—. Este es el plan. —Se agachó frente a él, liberando su miembro y empezando a endurecerlo con la ayuda de la palma de su mano—. Primero, te vas a correr en mi boca; después quiero correrme yo en la tuya. —Tras decir esa frase, sacó su lengua para lamer toda la longitud de su pene, acabando en su glande y escuchándole aguantar el aliento—. Después, vamos a ir a mi habitación. —Continuó moviendo su mano, ayudándose de los restos de saliva que dejó con su boca—. Allí quiero que me la metas desde atrás y ya sabes cómo me gusta: bien fuerte.

Sonrió cuando él acarició su mejilla antes de apoyar la mano sobre su pelo, agarrando con ella algunos mechones.

—¿Podemos empezar ya?

Rio al escuchar la voz necesitada del hermano de su amiga antes de separar sus labios e introducirse todo su miembro en la boca.

Ella también necesitaba empezar ya.


	2. Nota de la autora

¡Hola!

Debido a muchos correos y mensajes por redes sociales que recibo, vuelvo a subir el primer capítulo de _La tentación vive al lado_ para aclarar que el fic fue eliminado porque el año pasado me decidí a autopublicarlo tras muchas palabras de apoyo de vuestra parte.

Os doy las gracias por haberme alentado a hacerlo, estoy muy contenta por el resultado del libro (tanto en tapa blanda como el formato Kindle) y espero que las que lo hayáis adquirido disfrutéis mucho de la lectura, y a los que os animéis a cogerlo ahora, os deseo lo mismo.

En FFnet no me deja poner enlaces por aquí, pero los he colocado en mi perfil, así que desde allí podéis acceder a los enlaces a Amazon si no tenéis el libro y estáis interesadas en tenerlo o en acabar la historia si no os dio tiempo. También podéis encontrarlo en Amazon si lo buscáis con "La tentación vive al lado, Cris Ginsey" (al menos yo así no tengo problemas).

Cualquier cosa estoy disponible para vosotros con mensajes privados por aquí, por mis redes sociales o desde la pestañita de CONTACTO de mi blog.

Muchas gracias, de verdad, por todo el apoyo que me dais.

PD: Estoy escribiendo una historia nueva sin fandom, titulada 12.700 km. También tenéis los enlaces en mi perfil si estáis interesadas.

 _ **SINOPSIS DE 12.700 KM.**_ _Gina lleva dos años escribiendo relatos online y_ _es la primera vez que recibe un comentario negativo. No le pilla en un buen día, así que decide mandarle un mensaje a esa persona que le escribe. La primera conversación no es muy amigable, pero encuentra en esa tal «A_sìthiche» algo que le ayuda a evadirse del mundo que ella misma creó._ _A medida que pasan los días se pregunta más y más quién es la chica que hay tras la pantalla._


End file.
